The Red Head and the Host Club
by Redondo 20
Summary: A fanfic where Axel meets the Host Club and thus find a love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Head and the Host Club**

As Axel was wandering around his room, he was way too bored for words. Demyx was on holiday so he couldn't go out with him.

Axel decided to go to the beach. He always liked the beach because that was where the sun was strongest and therefore Axel's favourite place.

As he pulled on his shorts, and stuffed some sunglasses into his pocket, he thought of which beach he would visit. He had recently visited Jack Sparrow in his warm, sandy seaside port.

Ready to leave, he just wished for anywhere warm and sunny then clicked his fingers. A large doorway, that was more than just black, appeared in front of Axel.

He stepped through it and exclaimed, "Hello, sun!" As he stepped back onto reality, Axel realised that although he was somewhere very warm, there was no sand beneath his feet, and the air was very humid – almost like a classroom.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a long corridor. There was a large window that overlooked a very peaceful courtyard. In front of Axel, there was an ornate door, decorated with gold leaf.

Above the door was a sign that read Music Room #3. Puzzled by his surroundings, Axel did the only thing that occurred to him at the time, and he opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met by a rush of rose petals. "What is this?" He asked, "Marluxia's room?" To accompany the rose petals, a harmony of what sounded like seven young, male voices rang out.

They all gave the same phrase, "Welcome to the Host Club."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Head and the Host Club**

Axel could see seven high school boys. They all seemed to converge around a tall blonde teen who looked about 17.

Before he realised it, Axel was surrounded by the seven boys. They all took turns to introduce themselves and straight away Axel could tell that these were no common folk.

"Welcome to the Elite Ouran Academy. I am Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club, where we entertain Girls who have way too much spare time on their hands. And…erm Guys, I suppose."

After the Tamaki had sat down, the other tall, black haired member introduced himself. "Good Day, my name is Kyoya Ohtori. We shall be very privileged to have you here."

Two more stepped forward, although the small blonde one didn't even look old enough to be in High School. "Hi my name is Honey, and this is Mori." As he said this, Hunny pulled Mori down and proceeded to pat his head like a new puppy.

Another pair moved in and introduced themselves simultaneously as the Hitatchiin Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Axel made a mental note to himself so as to be wary of these two.

Lastly, a short, brown haired boy came and introduced himself as Haruhi Fujioka. Axel couldn't quite name it, put there was something odd about him.

Tamaki stood forward as the head of the club and questioned Axel, "So, what type of men do you like? Princely?" At this, Tamaki took an overly dramatic bow.

"Intellectual?" To which Kyoya flashed a smile that wasn't all that friendly. "Stoic?" The tall Mori remained unmoved until little Honey pointed at him and reminded Mori that that was him.

"Forbidden love from an evil twin typhoon?" At this, Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Or maybe you prefer the caring and considerate type." Tamaki then proceeded to shake Haruhi out of her daydream.

"I didn't exactly come here on purpose, that's why I'm dressed for the beach." Axel replied. Although he couldn't help thinking that if he had things his way then Tamaki would also be dressed for the beach, just a pair of swimming trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Head and the Host Club**

Before he knew it, Axel was head over heels in love for Tamaki. He didn't want to cheat on Demyx, but he knew that there was no way that he could keep himself away from that totally sexy body.

He stayed in the Host Club for a while. Most of the girls who had meetings with the other club members requested Axel who was more than happy to oblige, even if he spent most of the time imagining that Tamaki was sitting there instead of a visitor.

Tamaki noticed that Axel was happily dreaming about something so he invited him into the new pool that the Host Club had installed, though Axel could have sworn that it was nowhere to be seen when he came in at first.

As he slipped into the pool, Tamaki went away to change into some shorts. Kyoya moved all of the guests outside, so only Axel and Tamaki were left in the Host Club.

Axel had a really hard time trying not to drool as Tamaki stepped into the hot tub. Meanwhile, Tamaki realised that he couldn't let this stranger get in the way of his guests.

But Tamaki, along with the rest of the Host Club knew that there was going to be no chance that he would ignore Axel. He was certainly intrigued by the slim, mysterious red head.

As Haruhi sat outside on her break, she remembered that she had art homework to do. She had been told to draw her ideal partner. As she got out her pencils and paper she began to idly sketch a man.

Before she had realised, the face of a man had appeared on her page. He had spiky red hair, and was wearing nothing but swimming trunks, which perfectly showed of his very attractive body.

Hikaru drifted over with Kaoru and realised what Haruhi was doing. "Erm, Haruhi" they said in unison, "Weren't you meant to draw your ideal partner? You've drawn Axel."

Quickly Haruhi looked down and realised that yes, she had imagined Axel as her ideal partner. She tried to snap out of her dream state, but all she could picture was those emerald green eye tattoos.

She had to go tell Kyoya.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Head and the Host Club**

As Tamaki slipped into the pool, Axel started to boil the water. By the time Tamaki was sat down he was smothered in bubbles from the newly formed Jacuzzi.

"So," Tamaki asked Axel, "How are you adjusting to life at Ouran Acadamy?"

"Well, erm… It's good. I suppose. Excuse me for asking, but you're not Japanese are you Tamaki?"

"No actually, I'm French. My mother got sick when I was young so I came to live with my father in Japan. He owns the school you know, my father I mean."

"Oh. That's so sad. Well, I mean it would be if I had any emotions."

"What? Axel, what do you mean if you had emotions?"

"Well, strictly speaking Tamaki, I'm not human. I don't even have a heart."

"What?! What a lonely existence! How can you survive without emotion? Don't you even have a heartbeat?"

"No. Here feel it."

As Tamaki placed his hand on Axel's chest, he had a burning desire to slide his hand a little further down his body.

As Demyx slid down the water slide, he heard the whistle blow. He headed off to his hotel room to pack his things.

Haruhi ran to Kyoya's office. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. None of the Host Club had ever been inside Kyoya's office. Just caught glimpses of it as he opened the door for them.

The door opened and Kyoya stepped out. Haruhi explained her situation to him, "I think I'm in love with Axel."

Kyoya ran through the disastrous consequences this would have on Tamaki. Which in turn would have disastrous consequences for the Host Club, and all of it's profits.

"Ok Haruhi, let me explain. I have searched every name in Japan and nobody has the name Axel. Further more, I've searched all flights that have come into Japan in the last month. Yet again, still no Axel."

"So how did he get here then Kyoya?"

"Well I'm not sure, but what I do know is that the camera's I placed around the school saw Axel appear from some kind of black shape."

Haruhi was about to inquire about the cameras but it was Kyoya, she had half expected it of him.

"What I'm trying to tell you Haruhi, is that Axel isn't human."

Demyx had packed his suitcases and portaled home to his room in Castle Oblivion. He walked into the lounge expecting to find Axel lying on the couch. Instead he saw it was empty except for Marluxia and Zexion. Who were playing Twister.

"Hi Demyx, back from your holiday already? Do you want to come play Twister with us?" Marluxia asked.

"No thanks. Have either of you guys seen Axel?"

"No. He went to the beach for the day." Zexion said from somewhere under Marluxia's legs.

"Ok thanks Zexion." And with that, Demyx walked to his room and changed into his swim shorts.

Demyx portaled to the only beach on The World That Never Was. Axel was nowhere to be seen. Demyx portaled back confused.

He went to Xemnas to see where Axel was. Demyx was told that Axel was on Earth, Japan to be specific.

Demyx quickly teleported to Tokyo. He felt the bond, that only lovers shared, between him and Axel and followed it.

As he felt the bond pulling him, he found himself standing outside school gates. A large sign told Demyx that he was at Ouran High School.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Red Head and the Host Club**

As... quirky as Demyx may be, his power over water really was remarkable.

He was quickly able to reach out to the jacuzzi occupied by Axel and Tamaki and began running down school corridors in hunt of his love.

…

How had this happened? Axel had to focus on the rest of the room in order to avoid the deep, loving gaze from the shirtless wonder in front of him.

And to Tamaki, he had to question whether or not Axel was human and more importantly, was he falling in love?

Surely the King of the Host Club, the beauty of Ouran Acadamy couldn't be falling in love with this mysterious stranger?

Although Tamaki was having a hard enough time convincing himself that he wasn't attracted to Axel, let alone convince the man himself.

Slowly the door creaking open, ruining the concentration on each man's face.

A dirty blonde mullet stuck itself round the thick doors of Music Room 3. Followed by a loud gasp as Axel desperately sought refuge under the bubbling water.

However, this wasn't such a brilliant idea for a fire elemental, even without your angry boyfriend who can control all water.

As Axel shot up to the surface of the water for a breath of air, ready to apologise to Demyx, the pool's surface became as hard as concrete.

Straightening his legs, he tried to stand up again.

The water wouldn't let him move, obviously Demyx had seen him and Tamaki and jumped to conclusions.

Although it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on in that damn jacuzzi. Dammit, how could he have been so stupid?

One of the first rules when becoming a member of Organisation XIII was to interfere with the locals as little as possible.

The water slowly crushing the air out of his chest, with some persuasion from Demyx, Axel had no choice but to yell out underwater.

"Sorry!" Came the voice from underwater as both Tamaki and Demyx focused their stares onto the jacuzzi.

The next attempt at breaking the surface of the water was fortunately a success and as Axel gasped desperately, he leapt to his feet, glad to be on dry land once more.

"Follow me. Now." Demyx didn't even bother to raise his voice as he opened a portal through the darkness to his room in Never Was.

"Will you come back to us?" But Tamaki was to late, speaking to thin air that the two visitors had vanished through.

Tamaki waited many months for his secret love to return to him. But he never heard of the mysterious red head again.

And as he walked out of Ouran High School that chilly Autumn night, he held his warm hands around Haruhi's and pulled a thick, black leather coat around him.

…

Author's Note:

So, I guess it's finally finished. I'm sorry for the changed last chapter, but I didn't really see where it was going (also, I thought chapter 4 was the last and didn't realise that there was a chapter 5 till I finished this *facepalm*)

I hope you like it, and I really appreciate any feedback, good or bad.


End file.
